galitsiafandomcom-20200214-history
East Nistria
East Nistria (Romani: Istoko Nistrija, ''Иcтoкo Ниcтpeйa), officially the Republic of East Nistria (Romani: ''Republika de Istoko Nistrija, ''Република дё Иcтoкo Ниcтpeйa), is a sovereign state bordering Ukraine to the east and Romania to the west. East Nistria is subdivided into five districts (''thems, ''тхёмc) and two municipalities, the City of Tiraspol (which is the largest city) and the City of Doravogrado (which is the capital city). With a population of 1,097,238 people, East Nistria is one of the smallest countries in Europe. East Nistria's capital is Doravogrado and its largest city is Tiraspol. Other major cities include Eni Komrat, Rybnyća, Grigoriopol, Parkani, Tighina and Kalderash. East Nistria is a very ethnically diverse country with a mix of Roma, Ukrainians, Romanians, Russians, Bulgarians and Gagauzs. East Nistria has the unique status of having the largest geographically concentrated population of ethnic Roma people in the world (though its overall Roma population is lower than that of the United States, Brazil and Turkey). Roma people were heavily persecuted during the Versailles War and were expelled from Nazi Germany, Hungary and Romania. Roma were forcibly interned in multiple ghettos in the Transnistria Governate of Romania. Inspired by the Jewish partisan group, Yidishe Bafreyung Farband (Yiddish: ייִדישע באַפרייונג פאַרבאַנד‎ "Jewish Liberation Union"), German Roma Vinzenz Rose alongside Polish Roma Bronisława Wajs created the Slobozîmos Vojska (Romani for “Liberation Army”, Cлoбoзымoc Boйcкa) as a Roma Partisan force. Wajs advocated for a Źungadol (Romani for "Awakening", Жунгaдoл) among the Roma people, calling for a modernization of Roma culture, transitioning from a nomadic lifestyle to a settled lifestyle and a push for socialist class consciousness. The Slobozîmos Vojska while small acted as a major force in regards to sabotage of Axis railroads and factories, espionage and gathering information on Axis plans and troop movement. They were critical in liberating multiple Roma concentration camps in Transnistria as well as crippling the Romanian supply line during Crimea Offensive by Romanian troops. Many Slobozîmos Vojska partisans aided in the Soviet invasion of Romania and capture of Bucharest. In recognition of the Roma effort during the Versailles War, Chairman Mikhail Kalinin awards them territory between the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic and Socialist Republic of Romania. This territory became known as the Romani Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic (Romani: ''Republika Sočijalista Sovetika Autonoma Roma, ''Република Coчийaлcтa Coвётика Aутoнoмa Рoмa) and encompassed some of the territory of Transnistria and the Moldavian Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic. The Kalderash Dialect of the Romani language was chosen as the ''lingua franca for the Autonomous Republic and a Cyrillic alphabet was developed for it. The population of the Republic of East Nistria uses both the Latin and Cyrillic scripts. Following the Soviet Spring and the independence of Ukraine, the Romani Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic became the Ukrainian Autonomous Republic of East Dniester (Ukrainian: Задністер, Zadnister. ''Romani: ''Istoko Nistra). Following the Dniester War between Romania and Ukraine, the Autonomous Republic of East Dniester holds a referendum for independence from Ukraine. The vote passes with 62% for independence and 38% against. The Autonomous Republic of East Dniester declares its independence as the Republic of East Nistria. Names * Bulgarian: Република на Източен Днестър, Republika na Iztochen Dnestŭr * Gagauz: Respublikası Günduusu Turla * Romani: Republika de Istoko Nistrija, Република дё Иcтoкo Ниcтpeйa * Romanian: Republica de Est Nistru * Russian: Республика Восточный Днестр, Respublika Vostochnyy Dnestr * Ukrainian: Республіка Східний Дністер, Respublika Skhidnyy Dnister History aCategory:Countries